


Hibernation

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Gen, Hybernation, In a world where Maleficent and Snowing were allies, Mama Maleficent, Mentions of Dragon Queen, The Enchanted Forest, Tumblr Prompt, Young Emma Swan, young Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent needs a long nap, but Lily wants to play in the snow.





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bauernfanstraten. :)

Maleficent didn’t require much sleep on a day to day basis. However, she did require long stretches of rest in the winter, as did Lily. Since her daughter was only 5, however, she needed less sleep than her mother did.

 

“Mommy,” Lily poked her mother’s cheek over and over until Maleficent’s eyes flickered open. “Mommy, it’s snowing outside!”

Maleficent yawned, sitting up a bit in her bed. She glanced out the window and for sure, saw a white blanket on the ground. “I see that.”

“Let’s go outside and play.”

“Sweetheart, Mommy’s hibernating.”

“Hybo-what?”

She giggled a bit. “Hibernating. It’s something dragons have to do so they have lots of energy for spring. You did it yourself this past week.”

“Oh. Is that why you’ve been resting lots while Mama takes care of things?”

“That’s right. Maybe Mama can play with you in the snow.”

Lily shook her head. “She went to Arendelle. Said she had business to attend to.”

 

Maleficent grunted a bit, remembering Regina’s business trip. Damn that Queen Elsa, it was probably her fault they had all that snow anyway. They had a nanny for Lily during times such as these, but clearly she hadn’t shown up that day. She scanned her mind for an idea. She still needed another couple of days of sleep and Regina wasn’t due back until then.

 

Finally, she reached over and grabbed a scroll, scribbling something down. With a flick of her finger, it disappeared. Maleficent pulled Lily up next to her and they cuddled for a bit, the latter radiating in the heat of her mother’s skin. A few minutes later, an owl flew through the window, holding a new scroll. She quickly scanned it, smiling.

 

“How would you like to visit Emma at the Charming’s castle?” Maleficent asked.

Lily beamed. “Really?”

“Yes. You can have a sleepover for a couple of days. Prince David even says you can build a snowman.”

“Yay!”

“I’ll help you pack.”

 

She forced herself out of bed and got everything ready for her daughter. She hated having to be separated from her, but knew she’d be under good care of the Charmings. They were sickingly sweet, but they had helped her show Regina the error of her ways. If not for them, the curse may have been set. They weren’t her favorite people in the world, but Emma and Lily were best friends. According to David and Snow’s note, their daughter was looking forward to the extended slumber party.

 

Soon, the Charmings’ carriage pulled up in front of the dark castle. Maleficent lead Lily out the door and Emma scrambled down from the carriage, David following behind to make sure his little girl didn’t slide on the ice. Emma threw her arms around Lily, squeezing her tightly.

  
“Daddy says we can build a snowman!”

Lily nodded excitedly. “I know!” She turned to her mother, throwing her arms around her. “Love you, Mommy! Sweet dreams.”

Maleficent smiled, hugging her tighter. “You too, my little drake. Be good for the Charmings.” She smirked a bit before whispering in her ear. “Though, cause a little trouble.”

Lily giggled. “Okay, Mommy.”

 

With David’s help, the girls climbed back into the carriage. He shared a smile with Maleficent, shaking her hand.

 

“I’ll take good care of her.”

“I know you will. Regina will pick her up on Sunday.”

“Take as long as you need. The girls will have fun, Snow is having the cooks fix some hot cocoa and cookies.”

“Don’t forget the cinnamon.”

“Who could?”

 

Maleficent watched the carriage go out of sight and let out a tiny sigh. Walking back inside, she got out of the snow, shrugging off her fur coat. It was time to return to her long winters nap.


End file.
